The Supernatural Games
by HungerGames-JT
Summary: During the great war, the rebels had a secret weapon: the supernatural. After the rebels lost, the supernaturals were imprisoned. Today their children are still in the prison. But now they are finally being let out. For the 100th Hunger Games. Multi-author story! Still looking for characters and authors!
1. Character Submission

The 100th Hunger games

100 years ago, there was a war for freedom. 13 districts fought together, to defeat the Capitol. But the rebels had a secret weapon: the supernatural. But even with their powers, they lost. Ever since then the Capitol has locked the supernaturals in a secret prison. Many died, but the capitol always made sure they breed. Now 100 years after their imprisonment, they're finally being let out. For the 100th Hunger Games.

Welcome to the 100th Hunger Games. Everything that happened in the series didn't happen, and unfortunately the hunger games are still on. Do you want your super cool character to be a tribute. If you do submit in your character into the reaping bowl!

**SUPERNATURAL CREATURES:**

Elementilist(Fire): Can control and conjure fire.

Elementilist(Wind): Can control and conjure wind.

Elementilist(Light):Can control and conjure light.

Elementalist(Water): Can control and conjure water.

Elementilist(Earth): Can control and conjure earth(sand, stone, rock, lava, dirt, or other minerals).

Elementilist (Plant): can control, manipulate or animate plant life.

Elementilist(Ice): Can control, and conjure ice.

Elementilist(Weather):Can control the weather.

Shapeshifter: Can change its form into anything.

Seer: Can predict the future.

Mind Reader: Can read minds.

Superhuman Speed: Can run faster than a normal human.

Teleporter: Can move from one place to another without occupying the space between.

Illusionist: Can alter or deceive the perceptions of another.

Telekinesis: Can move objects with their minds.

Superhuman strength: Is stronger than most humans.

Superhuman Tracking: Can track people or objects.

Psionic blast: Can cause people pain, with touch.

Healer: Can heal rapidly, and heal others.

**CHRACTER SUBMISSION:**

Name:

Age:

Power(Pick from options above):

2nd Choice Power:

Appearance (Be descriptive please):

Personality (Be descriptive please):

History in Prison:

Family(no grown ups):

Reaped or Volunteered:

If reaped, reaction:

If volunteered, why did they do it:

Weapon of choice:

Skills:

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Fears:

Greatest Flaw:

Attitude about the Games/Capitol:

Alliances:

Romance:

Token (From who/importance):

Arena Strategy:

Interview Strategy:

***Outfits (make them based on their power)**

Chariot:

Interview:

***Stylist / Mentor section**

Stylist:

Description:

Mentor:

Description:

Preferred death (just preferred, not guaranteed):

Other:

*Optional (But you can get 10 points!)

So how this is going to work is that after I pick my characters, I will PM everyone that got selected. I`m going to randomly chose characters, for which order they die in. I`m only going to pick 19 characters, so I can have 5 characters for the blood bath. So may the odds be in your favor!


	2. New Authors Needed!

I have decided to make this story a multi- author story! So if you submitted in a character, please PM me if you're interested in being a author in this story! Still looking for OCs and authors! You have a higher chance of making it, if your character is a dude!

SUPERNATURAL CREATURES:

Elementilist(Fire): Can control and conjure fire.

Elementilist(Wind): Can control and conjure wind.

Elementilist(Light):Can control and conjure light.

Elementalist(Water): Can control and conjure water.

Elementilist(Earth): Can control and conjure earth(sand, stone, rock, lava, dirt, or other minerals).

Elementilist (Plant): can control, manipulate or animate plant life.

Elementilist(Ice): Can control, and conjure ice.

Elementilist(Weather):Can control the weather.

Shapeshifter: Can change its form into anything.

Seer: Can predict the future.

Mind Reader: Can read minds.

Superhuman Speed: Can run faster than a normal human.

Teleporter: Can move from one place to another without occupying the space between.

Illusionist: Can alter or deceive the perceptions of another.

Telekinesis: Can move objects with their minds.

Superhuman strength: Is stronger than most humans.

Superhuman Tracking: Can track people or objects.

Psionic blast: Can cause people pain, with touch.

Healer: Can heal rapidly, and heal others.

CHRACTER SUBMISSION:

Name:

Age:

Power(Pick from options above):

2nd Choice Power:

Appearance (Be descriptive please):

Personality (Be descriptive please):

History in Prison:

Family(no grown ups):

Reaped or Volunteered:

If reaped, reaction:

If volunteered, why did they do it:

Weapon of choice:

Skills:

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Fears:

Greatest Flaw:

Attitude about the Games/Capitol:

Alliances:

Romance:

Token (From who/importance):

Arena Strategy:

Interview Strategy:

*Outfits (make them based on their power)

Chariot:

Interview:

*Stylist / Mentor section

Stylist:

Description:

Mentor:

Description:

Preferred death (just preferred, not guaranteed):

Other:

*Optional (But you can get 10 points!)


End file.
